


Twin Flames of Destiny

by Miss_Stargazer



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: (probably I'm kinda winging this), Alternate Timelines, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BAMF Tony Stark, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Lady Loki, Loki (Marvel) Needs a Hug, M/M, Magic, Magic!Tony, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 15:28:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16789672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Stargazer/pseuds/Miss_Stargazer
Summary: When Tony comes back from captivity in Afghanistan he brings back more than just the Arc reactor; turns out, he has magic. How is he going to deal with that?





	Twin Flames of Destiny

**Author's Note:**

> a) I have only a vague idea where this is going to go, so I'm basically making this up along the way. Bear with me.  
> b) There's probably time-line fuckery ahead, because the MCU timeline is, among things like IKEA instructions and quantum physics, one of the more confusing things out there and I have plans that will overthrow it anyway.  
> c) Comments are greatly appreciated and keep me going when anxiety makes me think everything I write is crappy and has to be deleted immediately.  
> d) Updates are going to be weekly, from next week on every Saturday.
> 
> That's it, I think. Enjoy!

The sand in his mouth tasted like ash and like death when Tony came out of the red haze that had swallowed his mind the moment he had left Yinsen's lifeless body in the cave. Eyes that had been unseeing in the release of rage and pain long held back and collected for when the time for retribution came regained their focus, if slowly, and the scream of sorrow on his lips died to a whisper of air.   
The storm of fire and fury he had cast upon his tormentors dissolved and the last wisps of golden red flame faded into nothing.

After came the numbness.   
Bone-deep exhaustion made his limbs feel heavy and uncoordinated. If not for the suit, he probably would have fallen asleep were he stood. 

As Tony came back to himself in the aftermath of catastrophe he felt nothing at all. All emotions had been burnt out by the firestorm of his magic, even the satisfaction of seeing his enemies so utterly defeated, eradicated.   
There was no place for triumph right now in the strange, new landscape his storm had formed both on the outside and inside Tony's mind and no place for grief. Numbness was all he felt then.

Even so, survival instinct told him from somewhere beneath all the numbness that it was high time to leave this place behind, as quickly as possible, and at the moment he didn't have the mental capacity to argue the point.   
So, after casting one long last glance over the scenery of destruction he had wrought, effectively burning the picture into his memory, he activated the crudely fashioned thrusters in the boots the bulky form of the armor rose towards the cerulean desert sky and towards freedom at last.

His flight didn't last long.   
Probably not even long enough to be called “flight” as much as “mechanically assisted jump from point A to B”, point B being somewhere in the Afghan desert with no point of reference as to the direction in which civilization lay. Freeing himself from the remains of the suit left after his descend, Tony allowed himself only a brief moment of rest before he made himself get up with with herculean effort.   
There was nothing around to tell him where to go, so he made the executive decision that “in the opposite direction of the big smoke cloud formerly the terrorist camp” was as good a decision as any. 

He didn't know, then or in the months afterwards, how long exactly he had walked through the desert that day before Rhodey and his team had somehow found him, only that somewhere in the blinding vastness of the desert, in that eternal few hours, he had found back to himself from wherever his mind had gone during the carnage he'd inflicted in his rage.   
The last piece of himself fell into place as he sank into his best friend's, his brother's embrace and anchored itself in his mind and then, finally, Tony allowed himself to feel relief and cry silent tears.


End file.
